When Heaven Comes To Us
by Lady Camille
Summary: BIRTHDAY FIC FOR OUR MAGNUS, GODFREY GAO - Bahwa jika Shadowhunter mati maka Raziel akan mengantarkan mereka terbang ke surga. Tapi bagi Alec, surganya adalah saat bersama Magnus, saat warlock yang begitu dicintainya itu sedang memeluknya. Dan kebersamaan itu sendiri yang lebih diharapkan Alec daripada sekedar surga.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GODFREY GAO**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR FABULOUS HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN**

.

Setelah tanggal 19 kemarin Kevin ulang tahun, kali ini giliran Godfrey. Betapa manisnya mereka.. :')

Dan fic ini merupakan sekuel dari **When Hell Takes You Away**. Tentunya spesial untuk Godfrey Gao, my beloved Magnus Bane, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-28. Segera ke TO dan tunjukkan pada kami kemesraanmu bersama Kevin.

Rate M untuk sedikit lime, selebihnya saya memang selalu berkecimpung di rate M, kan? :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Alec berjalan sendirian di sekitar apartemen Magnus. Meninggalkan Jace, Isabelle, dan Clary di terowongan bawah tanah. Mereka sedang melakukan rutinitas perburuan iblis seperti biasanya, dan bertemu iblis laba-laba raksasa atau entah apapun itu namanya. Ah, ia memang sedikit memiliki rasa takut terhadap hewan berkaki delapan itu—membuat merinding saja. Apa boleh buat kalau memang memiliki phobia.

Sampai pada depan pintu apartemen Magnus. Alec menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat mengamati papan nama 'BANE' yang catnya sedikit mengelupas. Lalu bergerak kembali menuju jalanan, berdiri di sana dan tengadah melihat jendela kaca di lantai teratas. Ia dulu sering berdiri di sana, mengamati jalan beserta satu dua orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Posisinya sekarang sangat strategis jika diamati dari atas. Seperti sosok yang berdiri di atas itu juga terlihat jelas dari tempat Alec berdiri.

Tunggu..

Kali pertama sepanjang Alec berdiri di sini, ia seperti tercekat. Memang ada yang berdiri di atas sana—di balik jendela kaca yang tirainya tersibak. Mengamatinya.

"Magnus,"

Alec tidak pernah ragu akan penglihatannya. Ia terlalu familiar dengan Magnus. Dari rambutnya, wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, Alec hafal semuanya. Yang berdiri di atas sana adalah benar-benar Magnus Bane.

"Magnus!"

Apa yang dilihat Alec membuatnya segera berlari menuju pintu. Lalu memencet bel di sana berkali kali, bahkan menggedor pintu. Perasaannya tidak tenang, bukan bahagia yang membuncah, ia takut itu hanya ilusi belaka. Bahwa ia sudah sedemikian frustasinya, sampai berdelusi kalau Magnus Bane berada di lantai teratas, mengamatinya dari balik jendela.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pintu itu terbuka otomatis. Bahkan sebelumnya berapa kali pun Alec mencoba untuk masuk ke sana, barang sekali saja ia tidak pernah bisa. Tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya ia bisa berlari menaiki tangga, benar-benar mengabaikan jika tangga itu akan rusak. Sampai ia membanting pintu di depannya, melihat pada sofa putih yang tidak begitu putih lagi—kotor oleh debu. Namun ada sesosok yang duduk di sana.

"Magnus,"

Alec melangkah pelan, sosok di hadapannya begitu nyata, hidup, dan tak kurang satu apapun, dengan mata hijau keemasan yang berpendar. Suasana agak redup membuat kedua mata itu menyala—persis seperti mata kucing. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat mata itu, dan betapa rindunya ia akan sosok warlock pencinta glitter ini.

"_Alexander.."_

"Kau kembali? Magnus.." Alec maju, ingin memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya yang masih terlihat muda, berapapun waktu terlewati Magnus akan tetap sama. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kaki Alec tidak bisa digerakkan.

"_Alexander.._ Alec! _Alexander.._ Alec! _Cari Tessa Gray, Alexander.._ Alec!"

Telinga Alec kini menjadi mendengar dua suara yang berbeda—bertumpuk. Magnus memanggilnya, tapi ada suara lain yang juga begitu familiar untuknya. Ia berusaha bergerak, dengan tetap melihat Magnus yang kini menegakkan badan, dan berdiri meninggalkan kenyamanan sofa—yang menunggunya untuk menghambur dalam pelukan.

"Alec!"

Saat kakinya terasa ringan untuk bergerak, Alec merasa tubuhnya terlempar ke depan dengan tekanan yang kuat, yang membuatnya seperti terlontar dari alam lain. "Magnus!"

"Aku Jace, bukan Magnus!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu kesal, lagipula ia merasa lebih tampan dari Warlock Tinggi Brooklyn itu. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kau mengigau terus-terusan." ucapnya kemudian.

_Sadar?_ Alec mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada, masih setengah linglung saat menyadari ia tengah berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri, di Institute. Dengan Jace yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Lalu Magnus, bukannya tadi ia di apartemen Magnus. Demi Malaikat, Alec tidak percaya kalau semua tadi hanya mimpi. Tadi terasa begitu nyata, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa sekarang terbaring di sini.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alec, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya ke belakang.

Jace mengedutkan sebelah bibirnya, memandang Alec dengan pandangan _please deh_, "Kau tidak amnesia, kan? Beberapa jam yang lalu kita menghadapi iblis laba-laba sialan itu, lalu kau terkena serangannya. Dan pingsan." jelasnya singkat, "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, aku yang membunuh iblis itu, dan menyelamatkanmu dari sana. Ditambah aku menggendongmu pulang."

-o-o0o-o-

**When Heaven Comes To Us**

A sequel to When Hell Takes You Away

By

Niero

The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare

-o-o0o-o-

Setahun yang lalu, tepat di musim panas yang sama. Alec sedang bercinta dengan Magnus di ranjangnya. Rasanya itu masih belum lama, seperti baru kemarin ia bersama Magnus, dan berbagi kehangatan—serta merencanakan liburan-liburan yang menyenangkan. Semua ingatan itu masih terasa hangat di kepala Alec, tentunya ingatannya sepaket dengan gempa, gerbang neraka, dan Magnus yang mengorbankan diri untuk menutup gerbang.

Dan sekarang ia berbaring di ranjang ini sendirian dengan kepala yang agak berdenyut pusing. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata tapi tidak bisa. Suhu di kamarnya itu cukup nyaman padahal, tidak dingin, tidak terlalu panas juga. Bahkan bertelanjang dada seperti ini, Alec yakin tidak akan sakit esok harinya. Selain itu ia juga lelah, kemarin ia dan keluarganya bergegas ke Idris—ada tanda-tanda iblis yang ingin merusak menara penangkis di Alicante. Dan baru sore tadi ia kembali ke New York, harusnya ia langsung memanfaatkan waktu untuk tidur.

"Hhh.." Alec menghembuskan napasnya yang berat. Lalu berguling ke kanan, kemudian berganti ke kiri. Ia tidak memiliki insomnia, hanya saja kali ini matanya susah sekali diajak berkompromi.

Masih dalam posisi miring, Alec kembali memejamkan mata, bukan untuk tidur hanya untuk mengingat Magnus. Dan faktanya ia memang merindukan Magnus sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ia membuka memorinya. Masuk pada detail kenangan terdalam yang disimpannya, mencoba merasakan saat tangan Magnus menjamah tubuhnya. Dan tanpa terasa tangannya sendirilah yang bergerak, menyusuri dada yang terukir rune—rune _recall_ dan _soundless_, serta _deflect_ yang berada di sekitar leher.

"Nnhh.." rintihan kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis Alec, menandakan ia mulai terbakar atas ulahnya sendiri dan imajinasinya akan Magnus. Magnus yang menciuminya, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Meninggalkan basah dan bekas kemerahan pada kulitnya yang putih, "Magnus.."

Perlahan Alec merasakan panas tubuh Magnus seperti merapat di punggungnya, tangannya kini menekan titik di dada yang mulai menjadi begitu sensitif akan sentuhan. Seluruh otaknya terpusat pada bagaimana ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Tubuhnya butuh pelepasan, dan fantasi tentang Magnus yang mencumbunya semakin kuat menguasai.

"Magnus.." tangan Alec bergerak turun, menyusup masuk ke celana yang dikenakannya, hampir menyentuh bagian paling privat pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya terpikir satu nama, ia akan meneriakkan nama itu saat tubuhnya terbebas nanti.

_Cari Tessa Gray, Alexander.._

"Apa?" Alec mendengar sebuah suara menggema di kepalanya, membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangan di bawah sana, dan menariknya keluar begitu saja—keinginannya menjamah diri sendiri telah menguap. Suara yang muncul di kepalanya itu begitu jelas. Seakan diucapkan secara langsung dalam ruangan ini juga, seperti perbincangan dua orang yang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dan itu adalah suara Magnus.

"Tessa Gray?" Alec bergumam lirih, tidak tahu itu nama orang atau apa. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, mimpinya saat ia pingsan karena terkena serangan iblis beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang ia memimpikan sedang berada di apartemen Magnus. Dalam mimpi itu Magnus juga menyuruhnya untuk mencari Tessa Gray.

-o0o-

"Tessa Gray?" Isabelle mengulang nama itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapat pencerahan apapun tentang nama itu. "Kalau mimpimu itu benar, kalau Magnus menyuruhmu mencari si Tessa itu—"

Sejenak ruang perpustakaan Institute menjadi hening. Church yang mendengkur di atas permadani pun tidak bisa mengalihkan sepi yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Isabelle duduk di sofa dengan anggun—menyilangkan kakinya yang terbalut celana leather hitam ketat. Ia melihat kakaknya seakan apa yang diceritakan Alec tadi tidak bisa begitu diterima oleh akal sehat. Bagaimana mungkin Magnus bisa berbicara pada Alec—atau mungkin Alec saja yang sedang berhalusinasi.

"Itu benar, Izzy! Magnus itu warlock, aku harap kau tidak lupa. Sangat mungkin dia melakukan hal itu." suara Alec memecah keheningan, memang mudah bagi Magnus melakukan telepati seperti saat-saat terakhirnya dulu. "Dua kali aku mendengar tentang Tessa Gray dari Magnus, yang pertama di mimpi. Dan yang kedua semalam, aku bahkan mendengarnya dengan sadar." tidak sepenuhnya sadar, Alec sedang setengah terbuai napsu saat itu, tapi tetap saja artinya ia sadar, kan?

"Tapi Alec, Magnus sudah—" Jace hanya memberikan tatapan sebagai isyarat yang diharapkan semua mengerti apa maksudnya tanpa harus mengatakan langsung. Memang tepat sasaran, siapapun yang sudah mati, mustahil untuk mengirim telepati. Jace berdiri bersandar pada rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Tangannya menimbang-nimbang sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti buku sejarah kuno, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita semua melihatnya saat itu."

"Magnus masih hidup!" Alec bersikeras, memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Ia memandang marah pada siapapun yang memiliki ide bahwa Magnusnya telah mati. Itu sepenuhnya tidak benar. "Demi Malaikat, Magnus masih hidup." ulangnya menegaskan kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Alec berdiri dari duduknya, merasa lelah dan perasaannya yang tidak tenang membuatnya tidak nyaman duduk terus-terusan. Ia harus bergerak untuk menetralisir ketegangannya, mengendurkan pikirannya yang belum menemukan apapun mengenai siapa atau apa itu Tessa Gray. Dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk mendebatnya lagi, semua tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Alec Lightwood.

Tepatnya Alec memang berpikir itu adalah nama seseorang. Ia ingat saat dulu mencari _Magnus Bane_, sebuah nama yang didapat dari para Saudara Hening—seseorang yang memantrai ingatan Clary. Saat itu ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau nama itu adalah nama orang, warlock tepatnya. Warlock yang akhirnya menjadi bagian dari hidup Alec. Yang kemudian meninggalkannya.. semua pasti sudah tahu karena apa. Mengingatnya akan menimbulkan kesedihan, seperti mengelupas luka yang belum kering, akan menimbulkan darah.

"Baiklah," Jace kembali bersuara, mengalah pada Alec, dan memutuskan untuk percaya. "Ke mana kita akan mencari Tessa Gray?"

"Mungkin," Clary yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya menunjukkan kalau dirinya eksis di ruang perpustakaan ini. "Kita bisa bertanya pada seseorang yang hidup dalam waktu sama panjang dengan Magnus. Kenalan Magnus itu pasti orang-orang yang berumur ratusan tahun juga."

"Clary, kalau yang kau maksud itu Camille," Alec memberikan jeda dengan menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. "Oh," keluhnya, suaranya terdengar seperti mencela. "Kau tahu betapa bagusnya hubunganku dengan vampir jalang itu."

Jace mengembalikan buku yang dari tadi hanya dipegang-pegang tanpa dibuka, menyelipkannya ke rak, tidak peduli apakah itu rak yang sesuai atau bukan. "Aku setuju dengan Clary, kita bisa ke Hotel Dumort untuk mencari tahu."

Sudah ingin membantah, tapi Alec juga sadar, bahwa mungkin ini salah satu jalan tercepat yang bisa ditempuh untuk mendapatkan informasi. Setidaknya ada usaha walaupun—oh, please, Camille bukan pilihan tepat untuk diajak kerja sama.

-o0o-

Tidak seperti Nephilim, Downworlder selalu bisa menciptakan kebohongan. Mereka tidak harus berkata jujur, meski itu pengecualian untuk para peri. Peri tidak akan mengatakan dusta, hanya saja cara mereka menyampaikan kebenaran akan menjadi berbelit sehingga susah untuk mendapatkan makna yang tersirat di dalamnya, atau cara penyampaiannya akan mengundang penafsiran yang salah dari yang menerima informasi itu.

Dan apakah seorang Raphael Santiago itu bisa dipercaya. Tapi nyatanya sekarang ini Alec, Jace, Isabelle, dan Clary sudah berdiri di bawah langit London yang mendung. London memang seperti itu, musim panas pun sesekali masih juga diselingi hujan. Kota yang basah.

"Jadi ke mana sekarang?" Isabelle bertanya sambil mengamati langit, ia khawatir hujan akan benar-benar turun.

Mereka baru melewati portal dan sampai ke London dalam hitungan menit. Yang membutuhkan waktu lama adalah meyakinkan Maryse dan Robert, juga meminta mereka untuk menyewa warlock demi membuka portal. Sebenarnya mereka harus kembali ke Alicante lagi, sungguh mereka semua Shadowhunter tidak akan pernah berhenti disibukkan oleh masalah iblis. Namun mengingat Magnus merupakan warlock yang berjasa pada perang sebelumnya, dan bahwa Alec bisa meyakinkan kalau Magnus masih hidup dan ia perlu mencarinya. Maka Maryse pun mengabulkan permintaan itu.

"London Institute," Jace mengusulkan, "Kita perlu tempat untuk berteduh dan beristirahat, juga tempat tinggal selama kita di sini. Sebaiknya cepat, sudah hampir malam dan hujan sepertinya akan segera turun. Atau memang ada dari kalian yang mau berbasah-basahan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Isabelle.

Mereka berada di tempat ini, sebenarnya justru karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari di Hotel Dumort. Camille tidak berada di sana, hanya Raphael yang akhirnya mau menjelaskan kemana Camille pergi setelah sebelumnya dirayu dengan sangat baik oleh Jace, sedikit kilau dari beningnya pisau seraph memang sangat ampuh.

Camille bergegas pergi setelah sebelumnya seperti menyadari sesuatu. Dari penuturan Raphael, sebelum Camille pergi ada kata-kata yang diucapkannya, yang menurut pendengaran wakil ketua klan vampir New York itu terucap kata Magnus Bane juga. Namun tetap saja tidak ada hasil yang didapat mengenai Tessa Gray, Raphael tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi kita jauh-jauh ke London untuk mengejar Camille," Alec terdengar kesal. "Yang Raphael sendiri tidak yakin apakah Camille ke London atau bukan, hanya kira-kira, kan?" Ia menendang kerikil yang dirasa mengganggu jalannya, padahal itu sama sekali tidak menggangu. Batu kecil itu bergulir jauh ke depan, dan saat Alec sampai pada di mana batu itu berhenti, ia juga ikut berhenti, namun tidak ada keinginan untuk menendangnya lagi. "Kita sampai,"

"Bangunan yang klasik," Jace mengomentari Institute yang berdiri menjulang dengan menara tinggi di depannya, lampu-lampu memberikan cahaya semi orange yang membuat Institute semakin megah. Ia mendorong gerbang yang tidak terkunci, dan menuju daun pintu ganda yang begitu tinggi dan kokoh. "Ada yang mau membukanya?" tawarnya, lebih ditujukan kepada Alec.

Alec mengambil tempat Jace, sementara Jace mundur satu langkah. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pintu. "Dengan nama Kunci," Alec memulai, mengucapkannya dengan suara yang tidak lirih, tapi tidak juga keras. "Aku, Alexander Lightwood, meminta izin untuk masuk ke tempat suci ini. Dan dengan nama Malaikat Raziel, aku meminta berkahmu.."

Suara derak terdengar, kedua daun pintu itu mengayun terbuka, udara dari dalam yang hangat terasa berhembus menyapa mereka semua. Dapat dilihat suasana dalam Institute, tidak begitu jauh berbeda dari New York, tapi ruang yang menyambut mereka hanya hamparan luas dengan penerangan yang klasik, sangat bergaya London sekali. Bisa dikatakan tempat itu seperti digunakan untuk lantai dansa pada jaman pertengahan.

"Ternyata ini mudah," gumam Alec. "Bahwa Malaikat selalu memberkati."

"Bahwa misi ini untuk mencari vampir dan menyelamatkan warlock." Jace menyahut dengan suara lirih, sehingga hanya Clary di sebelahnya yang bisa mendengar.

Clary mengamati berkeliling, sampai berputar. "Apa tidak ada yang tinggal di sini, ini sepi sekali."

Isabelle mengamati lukisan-lukisan yang digantung tinggi di dinding, cahaya yang menyinarinya tampak suram. Lalu kemudian ia melihat sampai pada tangga kayu yang dilapisi karpet merah. "Seharusnya memang ada, kalaupun sedang berpergian, tetap—" dan tangga yang dilihatnya tadi menjadi tidak kosong, ada yang melangkah anggun di sana, dengan gaun berwarna ungu gelap ala zaman Victoria, rambutnya yang coklat pucat tergerai indah. Agak mengingatkan pada Camille.

"Shadowhunter," ucap gadis tadi, "Dari New York, benar?" ia membuat gerakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan untuk masuk dan mengikutinya.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang lebih nyaman, dengan sofa-sofa berwarna merah hati yang terlihat lembut untuk diduduki. Bantal-bantal dengan warna kuning keemasan bertengger di atas sofa tadi. Nuansa yang tenang—kontras dengan susana luar yang sudah gelap, lengkap dengan bunyi tetes hujan, ternyata hujan benar-benar turun. Dan saat seperti ini memang tepat untuk menikmati secangkir teh, gadis tadi telah menyiapkannya juga, menata cangkir-cangkir putih di meja, menyebarnya tepat di hadapan sofa-sofa yang telah diduduki.

Jace berterimakasih dalam hati—teh yang disajikan bukan Earl Gray, ia tidak suka jenis yang itu. Bau jeruk bergamot, tidak enak.

Setelah menyilahkan tamunya untuk menikmati teh, gadis tadi duduk di salah satu sofa, memandang tamu-tamu itu dengan penasaran yang tidak diperlihatkan dengan nyata di wajah cantiknya. "Jadi, kalian di sini, adakah tugas khusus atau ada suatu misi di London? Tidak biasanya ada Pemburu Bayangan yang mampir ke Institute dengan dalih sedang jalan-jalan lalu membutuhkan tempat berteduh karena hujan."

"Sebenarnya memang antara misi dan berteduh," Jace menanggapinya dengan santai, mencecap tehnya pelan-pelan, menikmati teguk demi teguknya. "Nona.."

"Tessa, Tessa Gray." jawab gadis tadi.

Otomatis Alec yang juga sedang menikmati teh hangat langsung menyemburkan minumannya itu begitu saja, buru-buru ia meletakkan cangkir dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. "Siapa?" tanyanya untuk sekedar meyakinkan bahwa telinganya tadi mendengar sesuatu yang benar.

Tessa mengamati Alec, kemudian senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang berpulas lipstik tipis, senyum yang sama sekali tidak ada kesan meremehkan. "Tidak usah heran begitu, Alexander Lightwood."

Seandainya Alec masih memegang cangkir, ia pastikan cangkir itu akan jatuh ke lantai. Dalam sekejap saja ia dikagetkan dengan dua hal, sekarang gadis yang mengaku bernama Tessa itu justru tahu nama lengkapnya. "Kau.. Darimana kau bisa,"

"Magnus Bane, tentu saja. Dia banyak menceritakan tentangmu, mata birumu dan rambut hitam, kombinasi favoritnya. Aku juga sudah terlalu sering melihatmu—meski kau tidak pernah melihatku." ucapnya, "Jadi ada yang bisa aku bantu, sampai kalian jauh-jauh datang ke London? Aku asumsikan memang mengenai Magnus, begitu, Alec?"

Bunyi kayu terbakar di perapian menjadi nada yang terdengar familiar, karena dari tadi suara itu terus terdengar. Nyala api mengirim kehangatan pada ruangan yang mereka tempati, menemani pembicaraan serius yang tengah terjadi. Tessa sesekali berdiri untuk menambahkan sebatang kayu pada perapian—kalau dirasa api di sana mulai mengecil.

Lalu bagaimana tentang mimpi Alec, dan bahwa tidak hanya Alec seorang yang percaya Magnus masih hidup. Tepatnya Tessa juga berpikiran sama. Dan ini membuat semakin bertambahnya keyakinan kalau cepat lambat Magnus akan kembali.

"Magnus." Tessa berkata dengan yang lain menaruh perhatian padanya, "Jika kalian memiliki pemikiran dia bisa melintasi dimensi. Itu adalah benar adanya, bahwa membuat portal saja sudah sangat rumit, membuka jalan untuk melintas antar dimensi akan berkali lipat rumitnya. Kemungkinan dia satu-satunya warlock yang mengerti dan bisa melakukannya."

Alec hanya bisa tercengang, "Tapi, dia bilang dia tidak bisa."

"Tidak, karena dia memang tidak pernah mau mencoba melakukannya. Atau kalau pernah itu menjadi rahasianya." Tessa setengah berpikir. "Tapi dia bisa menutup langit yang membelah, menutup gerbang neraka. Itulah di mana aku percaya bahwa dia juga bisa membuka dimensi lain, dan melintasinya. Hanya soal waktu dia akan keluar dari neraka. Kalau—" Tessa menatap Alec, "—dia masih bisa bertahan, tidak dibunuh Azazel atau Lucifer, atau bahkan pangeran neraka yang lain."

"Tidak!" Alec mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, buku-buku jarinya sampai terlihat putih. Kalau lebih erat lagi telapak tangannya bisa saja terluka karena tertusuk kuku-kukunya sendiri. Sampai kapanpun Alec tidak akan menerima kalau Magnus mati.

Tessa tersenyum samar, "Keyakinanmu memang benar adanya, Magnus masih hidup." Suasana hening lagi sebelum Tessa kembali melanjutkan, "Setelah kejadian itu aku memasang pelacak, mencari apakah Magnus ada di dunia ini atau tidak. Dan tidak ada tanda keberadaannya, dia memang menghilang saat itu. Tapi aku tidak berniat mematikan pelacak, aku biarkan sampai aku lupa jika itu terus aktif. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ada titik yang menunjukkan Magnus berada di dunia ini."

Penjelasan dari Tessa membuat tangan Alec bergetar, tubuhnya mendadak dingin meski suhu ruangan sangat hangat, bukan dingin karena ia takut akan sesuatu. Justru ia ingin menangis jika jiwa laki-lakinya itu mengijinkan. Ia berdebar, perasaannya yang selama ini ia tahan, kepercayaan yang ia simpan sendiri—seperti membuahkan hasil.

"Tapi," suara Tessa menjadi pelan, "Sinyal keberadaan Magnus begitu kecil dan tersamar, aku khawatir kondisinya buruk, mengingat dia terluka dengan sangat parah saat menutup gerbang neraka. Terlebih keberadaan Magnus tidak bisa ditemukan berada di belahan dunia yang mana."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Jace yang mampu bersuara, Alec berada dirangkulan Isabelle lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Bahwa tidak bisa aku lacak Magnus muncul di mana saat keluar dari neraka," perkataan Tessa tersirat kekhawatiran, "Aku menebak mungkin suatu tempat di mana kehidupan Magnus bermula, tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku baru mengenal Magnus sekitar dua ratus tahun yang lalu, dan tidak cukup banyak yang aku ketahui tentang masa lalunya."

Tidak hanya Jace, tapi semua menjadi tercengang, "Kau.. Dua ratus tahun yang lalu?" mereka bahkan baru sadar kalau Tessa itu juga sama immortalnya seperti Magnus. Dan memiliki kemudaan yang abadi.

"Benar, aku warlock yang kekal, sama seperti Magnus." ucap Tessa, dan mengabaikannya kemudian, karena bukan itu masalahnya. Ada yang lebih penting lagi, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tahu siapa yang mengenal Magnus lebih lama. Hanya saja, itu akan menyebalkan untukmu, Alec."

"Camille," desah Alec. Ingin memohon sekali saja dalam hidupnya ia tidak harus bersinggungan dengan vampir itu.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk muncul," suara yang memang sudah familiar dari ketua klan vampir New York itu menyapa pendengaran. Dan sosoknya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di ruangan ini. Hanya proyeksi tentu saja.

Semua sudah tidak ada energi untuk kaget lagi, bahwa apa saja yang tadi mereka dengar telah menguras habis ekspresi kaget dan bingung. Alec menatap jengah pada sosok Camille, berapa kali mereka bertemu hanya berujung masalah untuknya—masalah percintaannya yang selalu menjadi terguncang.

"Lama tak bertemu, Alec." sapa Camille, kemudian beralih pada Tessa. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, meski sebenarnya aku malas memberitahu jika seandainya aku memang tahu. Tapi kalau keadaan Magnus memang mengkhawatirkan, hanya kau yang bisa membantunya."

"Kau ada perkiraan di mana dia sekarang?" Tessa bertanya dengan penuh selidik, meneliti apakah kejujuran atau bukan yang akan disampaikan Camille.

"Magnus lahir di Batavia, Indonesia. Tapi apakah dia di sana, atau justru Spanyol?" jawaban Camille bahkan bukan merupakan jawaban, dari tarikan sudut bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia memang tahu pasti di mana Magnus berada. Hanya enggan memberi tahu, dan justru memberikan pilihan.

Pikiran Alec terbang pada rencana liburan setahun yang lalu, ia dan Magnus akan pergi ke Ibiza—dan itu jelas berada di.. "Spanyol." suara Alec terdengar mantap.

"Tidak aku sangka," Camille terlihat tidak begitu senang, tapi ia sedikit lega juga. "Tidak diragukan lagi kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai Magnus." ia bergerak perlahan, rambut pirangnya ikut sedikit bergoyang. "Buka portal, Tessa. Magnus memang kritis."

-o0o-

Tubuh Magnus terbaring lemah, dadanya terbalut perban putih. Bahwa selama ini dia bertahan dengan luka itu, menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri secara perlahan—ia berusaha sangat keras untuk itu. Dan tidak sempurna sembuh. Di samping ia harus mengumpulkan kekuatan, sumber daya yang besar untuk berusaha keluar dari neraka. Dan dalam jangka waktu satu tahun untuk melakukan semua itu sudah termasuk waktu yang cepat.

Tessa Gray menganyam sihirnya, warlock perempuan itu duduk di sisi ranjang Magnus. Memastikan seluruh racun iblis level berapapun—termasuk dari Azazel yang tersisa di tubuh Magnus akan diatasinya dengan baik. Ia yakin akan kemanpuan dirinya, meski sebagai warlock memang tidak lebih tinggi dari Magnus, tapi ia memiliki kekuatannya tersendiri yang unik.

Hanya saja, itu masih terasa sulit. Tubuh setengah manusia Magnus bisa bertahan dengan kondisi neraka saja sudah termasuk hebat, menjaga jiwanya untuk bertahan di raga. Dan tidak heran jika sekarang ia perlu waktu yang lama untuk bisa pulih total seperti dulu. Ternyata memang benar adanya, keimmortalan itu bisa diandalkan.

"Ini yang terbaik dari yang aku bisa," ujar Tessa, merasa suaranya akan didengar oleh Magnus. "Kalau kau segera sadar, kau bisa mengusahakan kesembuhan untuk tubuhmu sendiri." ia sudah akan beranjak tapi kemudian menoleh lagi, "Pacarmu juga di sini."

Tidak ada yang memiliki gagasan bagaimana Magnus melewati neraka, tapi bagi Alec itu tidak penting lagi. Yang penting adalah Magnus selamat, ia melihat Magnus untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama—wajah pucat yang sampai sedikit kebiruan dengan mata yang terpejam rapat, mengharap mata itu terbuka adalah seperti menunggu hadiah segudang emas. Bahwa hal itu yang memang sangat diinginkan.

"Magnus," lidah Alec terasa kelu untuk memanggil kekasihnya, tangannya bergerak ragu. Takut-takut ia menyentuh tangan Magnus, hanya jarinya saja sebenarnya, menelusurinya. Tapi kemudian dengan yakin ia menggenggam tangan itu. Terasa dingin. Ia menikmati sejenak waktunya untuk merasakan bahwa Magnus benar-benar di hadapannya.

Alec tersenyum sedih, ia mengamati ke luar melewati jendela pada ruangan itu. Pemandangan pantai terhampar sebagai latar, hanya ada gelap dan bintang yang berkelip jauh di langit. Tidak terasa dalam sehari saja ia sudah melintasi setengah dunia ini, dari New York, London, lalu sekarang berada di Spanyol. Alec sampai belum tahu ini berada di daerah mana tepatnya, ia hanya bergegas pergi. Dan kemudian sampai di pondok sederhana dengan Camille yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

Debur ombak terus memenuhi pendengaran Alec, dan ia kembali meneliti wajah Magnus, bahwa sepertinya itu sudah tidak sepucat tadi. "Cepatlah bangun.." ucapnya, ia mendekat pada wajah Magnus, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa kau pikir dengan menciumnya dia akan bangun," Camille lagi-lagi menggangu. "Dia bukan _Sleeping Beauty_."

Dengan gerakan cepat Alec bangkit. "Ap—kau mau apa?"

Camille bersandar di kisi jendela, tidak terlihat kapan ia berjalan ke sana. Matanya yang kehijauan mengamati Alec dengan pandangan intens. "Teman-temanmu sudah kembali ke New York, adik perempuanmu menerima pesan, kalau Alicante mungkin diserang. Dan kabar lain, sepertinya penangkis kotamu itu padam lagi. Bahkan anggota klanku yang tergabung di Dewan juga sudah berada di Idris."

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Alec hanya bisa menanggapi dengan tidak yakin, ia khawatir dengan Alicante—dengan ayah dan ibunya juga Isabelle dan Jace. Tapi kemudian ia lebih memilih diam, kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur Magnus. Bahwa Magnus juga memerlukannya di sini.

Seandainya perlu Camille pasti menghela napas, hanya untuk kesan saja—seperti dadanya yang kadang dibuat turun naik seolah ia bernapas. Ia suka bercerita, meski tidak lebih untuk sekedar implikasi. Tapi dari laporan Raphael, perang memang bisa pecah lagi di Alicante. Dan melihat Magnus yang seperti itu, ia pun tidak berniat untuk membicarakan kebohongan.

"Kenapa diam?" kata Alec kemudian. "Atau kau hanya mengakatan sesuatu untuk memanipulasi seperti biasanya. Dan membuatku kembali ke Alicante dan meninggalkan Magnus?"

Camille menggeleng, "Untuk apa aku berbohong, tidak ada untungnya juga. Karena meskipun Alicante diserang, aku bahkan sudah yakin dari awal kalau kau akan di sini menunggui Magnus."

Alec malas menanggapi lagi, ia meraih tangan Magnus, menggenggamnya dan menarik tangan itu dekat ke bibirnya sendiri. Seakan seperti pamer pada Camille.

"Sebenarnya apa kau tidak penasaran," ucap Camille, "Bagaimana Magnus bisa selamat? Ya, meski aku sepertinya tahu apa yang Magnus lakukan selama ini. Bagaimana caranya keluar, yang.. Ya, dia memang sudah keluar dari neraka setahun yang lalu, kalau saat itu setelah menutup gerbang neraka dia tidak langsung segera keluar—dia tentu sudah mati." Camille lagi-lagi mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat penasaran.

"Apa katamu, kau ti—"

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Alec untuk mengucapkan kata apapun, Camille bersuara lagi. "Aku rasa sebentar lagi pagi. Dan tempat ini tidak memberikan perlindungan yang cukup untukku. Jadi, aku rasa untuk seterusnya kau yang akan menunggui dia."

Alec kembali membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Terlebih Camille langsung pergi, tanpa menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Padahal sesungguhnya dia benar-benar ingin tahu. Lalu bukannya ia akan pergi juga, jelas ia akan menemani Magnus, bahkan kalau harus ribut dengan Camille akan ia layani asal ia tetap di sini. Dan bahwa Camille pilih undur diri itu membuatnya tidak percaya, mengingat selama ini Camille selalu senang untuk mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Magnus.

Kembali pada apa yang dikatakan Camille tentang Alicante, ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Isabelle. Tapi tidak aktif, begitupun dengan Jace dan Clary. Berarti mereka semua sudah benar-benar di Alicante—karena di sana, tidak akan ada benda elektronik apapun yang bisa digunakan. Mungkin jika nanti Tessa sudah datang lagi, ia akan segera berangkat juga—mau seperti apapun jiwa Kunci yang mengalir dalam darahnya terlalu kental.

Jadi sekarang, ia sendirian bersama Magnus yang belum sadar. Oke, sudah sering mereka berpergian berdua, hidup berdua saja dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini—ini pertama kalinya untuk Alec. Ia bukan tipe yang bisa merawat orang sakit. Padahal Magnus selalu melakukan itu untuknya jika ia sedang terluka, menungguinya semalaman suntuk, memastikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan Alec hanya bisa terdiam—ia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk menyembuhkan, hanya ada rune _iratze_ yang dimengertinya dan itu bukan untuk Downworlder, pun ia tidak mengerti tentang ramuan, dulu Hodge ahli ramuan—tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk mempelajarinya. Sekarang yang penting baginya adalah tetap di sisi Magnus, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur sambil tetap menggenggam tangan pacarnya.

-o0o-

Sinar matahari pagi menembus melalui jendela yang semalaman terbuka, dan itu menyilaukan. Cahaya terang seperti menusuk mata. Itu anggapan Magnus, maka ia lebih memilih menutup matanya kembali. Sembari berpikir seberapa lama ia pingsan, ataukah sampai berbulan-bulan seperti yang sudah dialaminya terakhir kali. Dan tangannya juga terasa berat, ada seseorang yang menggunakannya untuk alas tidur.

Magnus sedikit mengerang, kembali membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan ia akhirnya terbiasa. Oh, sungguh—lama sekali ia tidak melihat cahaya matahari. Ia ingin bicara tapi tenggorokannya terasa panas, tak lebih panas dari dadanya yang rasanya seperti terbakar. Ia melihat ada perban yang melilit tubuhnya, sejenak ia menarik napas panjang. Dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Berusaha menciptakan kabut biru yang bergulung di tangannya. Gagal. Hanya muncul sangat tipis. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak punya sumber daya sama sekali.

Untuk pertama kalinya Magnus akhirnya mengamati siapa yang menjadikan tangannya itu sebagai bantal. Hanya terlihat kepala berambut hitam, dan aneh sekali bisa pulas padahal matahari di luar sudah begitu menyilaukan seperti ini. Ia akhirnya membelai pelan kepala itu, dari awal ia sudah tahu. Mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang panas ia memaksakan berbicara.

"Alexander.."

Merasa ada yang membelainya, Alec akhirnya mendapat kesadaran. Bahwa anehnya tidurnya tadi bisa nyenyak, maka ia sedikit kaget. Menegakkan tubuh ia memandang Magnus yang juga tengah melihatnya, mata kucing hijau keemasan itu tampak memancarkan kerinduan yang sangat. Dengan tangan Magnus yang masih di genggamannya, Alec bahkan bingung mau berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa terus memandang, yang akhirnya dengan tidak sadar ada setitik bening yang meluncur dari matanya.

"Alec," Magnus meraih pipi Alec, membelainya—menyapukan tangannya untuk menghilangkan air mata di sana. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang kau tangisi?"

"Ka.. A.." Alec benar-benar tidak sadar sedang menangis, "Aku pikir—" Alec mengusap air matanya, "—aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi. Aku pikir aku kehilanganmu untuk selamanya. Kau pergi begitu saja, apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, sakit dan kesepian yang aku tanggung sendiri. Bahkan aku sempat berpikiran untuk mati. Aku juga—"

"Alexander!" Magnus menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Alec, menyuruhnya diam. Seandainya ia kuat bangun, pasti bibirnya yang ia gunakan untuk membungkam Alec. "Maafkan aku, karena meninggalkanmu, dan membuatmu menunggu lama. Tapi lihat aku sudah kembali," ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Alec. Tanpa bilang pun ia bisa mengambil kekuatan Alec, tapi ia tidak seperti itu juga, "Boleh?"

"Tentu," Alec mengangguk, "Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku milikmu, apa setahun ini sudah membuatmu lupa?"

Magnus sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menyeringai—yang terkadang seringai itu bisa terlihat mengerikan, tapi Alec tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Dan saat ingin berkata sesuatu, suara Magnus tertahan oleh dadanya yang terlalu sakit dan panas. Setelah dirasakan kekuatan Alec masuk pada tubuhnya, saat jemarinya mulai bisa memanggil percik api biru lagi, sihir bisa dianyam. Ia akan bisa memulai untuk mengurai racun-racun yang tertinggal di tubuhnya, tapi racun itu sudah agak jauh berkurang.

"Alexander, apakah di sini ada orang lain lagi selain kita?" Magnus perlu tahu, karena tidak mungkin juga racun iblis di tubuhnya berkurang sendiri, dan sebelum pingsan ia tidak merasa sanggup untuk menetralisir racun itu. "Siapa yang mengobatiku?"

"Tessa." ucap Alec, "Sebelumnya di sini ada Camille juga, tapi semalam dia pergi. Lalu Jace, Izzy, dan Clary kembali ke Alicante." suara Alec terdengar cemas saat mengatakan itu.

Magnus menahan tangannya di dadanya sendiri, pendar kebiruan semakin menyebar luas. "Kau—mendengarku saat aku memintamu mencari Tessa?" ucapnya sambil mencoba untuk duduk, Alec membantunya.

"Ya, dua kali." sebenarnya Alec menyimpan pertanyaan, apakah Tessa juga salah satu mantan pacar Magnus, seperti Camille. Tapi dirasanya itu tidak begitu penting. Selain itu kelihatannya Tessa tidak seperti Camille—mungkin hanya teman sesama warlock.

Tempat tidur Magnus berderit saat ia mengubah posisinya, dan meminta Alec untuk semakin mendekat. Telapak tangannya kembali berada di pipi Alec, membelainya dengan ibu jari yang bergerak untuk menyentuh bibir, kemudian sedikit mengangkat dagu. Saat Magnus menipiskan jarak, dan memagut bibir Alec dengan sebuah ciuman. Dan gerakan tangan mereka saling merengkuh, memeluk erat. Itulah di mana mereka kembali utuh. Bahwa perasaan mereka tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Tidak penting lagi beberapa pertanyaan yang bertumpuk di kepala Alec, cepat lambat Magnus akan menceritakannya. Ia hanya peduli bahwa kebahagiaannya kembali—bahwa jika Shadowhunter mati maka Raziel akan mengantarkan mereka ke surga. Tapi bagi Alec, surganya adalah saat bersama Magnus, saat warlock yang begitu dicintainya itu sedang memeluknya, menciumnya dengan begitu intensif. Dan Magnus masih melanjutkan memberikan gigitan di lehernya, semua itu kini bukan hanya fantasi Alec belaka.

"Aku tidak mimpi lagi, kan?" tangan Alec meraba punggung Magnus yang terlilit perban. Membiarkan Magnus yang masih memeluknya, seakan mengirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Tidak, Alexander sayangku, ini nyata." Magnus menempelkan keningnya pada kening Alec, menyelami mata biru di depannya. "Aku cinta kamu."

Alec mengagguk. Ia mendengar ucapan cinta itu bukan sekedar gema di kepala lagi, tapi diucapkan langsung. "Perasaanku pun tidak akan berubah, jangan pernah katakan kalau kau bukan masa depanku. Karena perasaanku padamu sudah tidak bisa aku tolong lagi."

Dan mereka kembali berciuman dalam dan penuh di mulut.

"Aku harus menginterupsi kalian," Tessa Gray terlihat tergesa-gesa saat memasuki ruangan ini, seperti dikejar sesuatu. Ia mendekati Magnus dan mengulurkan botol kecil berisi cairan keemasan yang berkilau—suatu ramuan sepertinya. "Lanjutkan kapan-kapan saja mesra-mesraannya, selain tubuh Magnus belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ada yang datang kemari mencari kalian,"

Seseorang muncul di belakang Tessa, dengan pakaian gelap Pemburu Bayangan dan rambut yang diikat kencang. Pada bagian pinggangnya diikatkan sabuk yang penuh digantungi senjata. Maryse Lightwood terlihat kaget dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan saat melihat Alec dan Magnus.

"Magnus," Maryse berjalan cepat menuju sisi tempat tidur di mana Magnus berada. "Ternyata Alec benar, kau kembali."

Magnus hanya mengangguk. Bahwa yang dilihatnya dari Maryse adalah wanita itu seperti menghadapi sesuatu yang sama seperti tahun lalu—saat menggedor kamar Alec dengan kepanikan tinggi. Sekarang air mukanya juga mencerminkan kekhawatiran, dan raut keras seperti itu hanya terlihat kalau menghadapi situasi genting, wajah Maryse menjadi terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya, dengan bayang lelah yang menggantung di pundak.

"Dengan menyesal, aku mengganggu kalian." Maryse seakan berat untuk mengatakan hal ini, ia bahagia melihat pancaran yang begitu hidup dari mata Alec saat putranya itu sedang bersama Magnus. "Menara kota kaca padam, dan seluruh anggota Kunci harus berjuang mempertahankan kota."

Alec tidak begitu kaget, itu tepat seperti yang dikatakan Camille sebelumnya. Bahwa perang akan selalu berkecamuk. Tidak pernah ada habisnya. Jika mengatakan apakah siap atau tidak untuk perang, maka ia tidak siap, bahwa luka tentang pahitnya kehilangan selalu menghantuinya. Kehilangan Magnus pernah menjadi pukulan untuk Alec, meski sekarang Magnus sudah kembali, sungguh ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Setelah meminta waktu sebentar, Alec ingin berbicara berdua dengan Magnus. Meskipun ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Magnus, tapi Alicante telah memanggilnya. Maka sebagai Kunci ia harus berada di sana.

"Aku seharusnya pergi ke Idris bersamamu," kata Magnus, ia mengamati tangannya sendiri. Andai sihir dan fisiknya sudah lebih baik dari sekarang, tentu tidak akan dibiarkan Alec berperang sendirian, ada sisi perasaannya yang menjadi begitu tidak tenang. "Aku seperti tidak rela membiarkanmu kembali ke Alicante."

Alec duduk di sebelah Magnus, "Justru aku yang tidak rela, melihatmu terakhir kali dalam perang, itu—" ia tidak meneruskan, ingat bagaimana Magnus menutup gerbang neraka membuatnya sedih. Terlebih dengan harga yang harus dibayar Magnus saat itu, dan sampai setahun lamanya menghilang dengan luka parah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku memang tidak begitu bagus dalam perang—yah, tidak sebagus Jace. Tapi aku cukup bagus, percayalah padaku.. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan segera kembali ke sini. Lalu kita liburan ke—ini di mana sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kita di Ibiza, Alexander." Magnus menatap pacarnya, meyakinkan diri kalau memang tidak apa-apa melepas Alec untuk kembali ke Alicante. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali hidup-hidup." ia kemudian mencium kening Alec, turun ke hidung, lalu terakhir ciumannya bermuara di bibir tipis Lightwood muda itu.

"Pasti." kata Alec setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, tapi masih sempat menoleh untuk melihat Magnus. "Dan yang harus kau lakukan, sembuhkan dirimu dengan baik—aku tidak mau melihatmu masih terbaring lemah saat aku kembali nanti."

Magnus tersenyum mendengarnya. Lightwood selalu mempunyai kata terakhir untuk diucapkan.

-o0o-

Bagaimana menara penangkis bisa padam ternyata masih dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Sebastian Verlac, dan memang hanya itu cara satu-satunya memadamkannya—dengan memasukkan darah iblis ke dalamnya. Kelengahan Kunci sendiri tidak mengantisipasi sampai hal ini bisa terulang. Dan bahwa pelakunya masih iblis yang sama seperti penyebab kekacauan setahun yang lalu di New York, yaitu Azazel.

Bagi Azazel, jika membinasakan seluruh Nephilim di tanah kelahiran mereka sendiri. Maka akan lebih mudah bagi pasukan iblisnya untuk menginvansi dunia. Dan dengan iblis Yanluo yang ikut turun, menyiksa seorang Nephilim. Bahwa racun iblis itu bersifat adiktif, dan berhasil membuat si Nephilim melakukan apa saja sebelum dibuat lebih ketagihan lalu dibunuh. Yaitu masuk ke Alicante, memasukkan darah Azazel yang dibawanya—yang bahkan itu sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari darah Sebastian yang pernah digunakan untuk memadamkan seluruh menara.

Aula Piagam padat oleh berbagai kaum, kecuali vampir. Mengingat ini masih sore, matahari masih menampakkan wujudnya—maka mereka yang sebelumnya berkumpul di sini tidak akan kembali sebelum malam tiba. Dan kursi Dewan jatah vampir menjadi kosong karenanya. Dengan berkumpulnya warlock, peri, dan werewolf sendiri, dirasanya itu sudah cukup membantu. Dan Luke yang memerankan seperti jendral perang seperti sebelumnya—bahwa hanya ia yang bagus dalam mengatur strategi di medan pertempuran. Harusnya stratenginya itu akan lebih baik jika ada Magnus yang hadir di sini untuk membantunya.

"Apa benar yang Maryse katakan kalau Magnus ternyata masih hidup?" Meliorn bertanya ragu, ia berdiri di mimbar Aula Piagam bersama Simon—satu-satunya vampir yang bertahan, Daylighter.

"Yang aku dengar dari Izzy memang seperti itu," ucap Simon, melihat pada seluruh keluarga Lightwood yang berkumpul di salah satu sudut. Alec juga berada di sana, "Lukanya parah, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah di sini, mana mau dia jauh dari pacarnya itu."

Meliorn melihat tangannya, bekas-bekas Rune Persekutuan berpendar keperakan, dan akan segera ditambahkan satu lagi untuk perang saat matahari terbenam nanti. "Rasanya ada yang kurang jika dia tidak ikut perang, meski aku akui strategi Lucian itu bagus. Tapi eksekusinya selalu melibatkan Magnus, dari perang melawan pasukan iblis Valentine, sampai setahun yang lalu."

"Sebenarnya, aku berharap menara segera menyala lagi." Alec menaiki undakan, menghampiri Simon dan Meliorn, lalu ikut berdiri di mimbar. "Simon, kau sudah memiliki pasangan?"

Simon melihat Alec dengan takjub, karena ini pertama kalinya Alec terang-terangan menyapanya—memanggil namanya pula. Bahwa selama ini ia selalu kurang dianggap oleh para Nephilim, yang mundane lah, atau penghisap darah lah. Mungkin suasana hati Alec sedang luar biasa baik karena pacarnya kembali. "Er, yah, sebenarnya belum. Isabelle sudah sama si peri ini," katanya sambil menunjuk Meliorn, "Sedangkan Clary, sepertinya akan bergerak bersama Luke."

"Kalau begitu kau berpasangan denganku," ujar Alec, tanpa niat basa-basi sama sekali.

Suluh-suluh sihir menerangi Aula Piagam, begitu juga dengan seluruh penjuru kota. Dan Alec baru saja selesai menggambar rune pada telapak tangan Simon saat teriakan di luar terdengar. Lalu Luke yang berada di tengah kerumunan juga mengisyaratkan untuk segera keluar—tak ketinggalan semua langsung menghunus seraph masing-masing yang sudah dinamai dengan nama Malaikat.

"Belum ada perkembangan pada menara iblis, masih padam." Alec menggumam sendiri, melihat pada menara yang gelap. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa menyalakan menara penangkis menjadi begitu lama, terlebih iblis pelan-pelan mulai memenuhi kota. "Anak panahku tidak akan cukup."

Simon yang ada di sebelah Alec sudah menghabiskan beberapa anak panah untuk membunuhi iblis, dapat ditebak kalau anak panahnya itu habis ia akan turun langsung untuk menerkam iblis dengan kuku dan taringnya. Mereka lebih memilih berada di atas puncak putih Aula Piagam, mengambil tempat tinggi memudahkan para pemanah. Dan Alec melihat segerombolan iblis di depan, ia bergerak—memerlukan keseimbangan yang bagus untuk berlarian di atap yang curam. Kemudian melompat sampai pada atap bangunan pertokoan dekat dengan alun-alun Cistern, yang di bawahnya ada Jace terkepung iblis kuat. Clary ada di sisi alun-alun yang lain bersama seorang warlock perempuan berkulit biru—Catarina Loss, mereka juga dikepung iblis.

Sigap Alec menarik busur dan melesatkan anak panah yang meluncur menembus kepala seekor iblis, mengirim iblis itu menemui ajal dan menjadi kabut hitam yang segera memudar. Dengan cepat pula ia mengambil anak panah lain dari tempatnya yang tersandang di punggung, kali ini tiga anak panah sekaligus. Bahwa dengan pandangan matanya yang menjadi sejeli vampir—karena Rune Persekutuan yang telah ditorehkan di kulitnya. Ia memiliki akurasi yang lebih baik, karena Simon juga seorang pemanah yang bagus.

"Alec! Di belakangmu!" teriakan Jace dari bawah yang memperingatkan Alec itu nyaris terlambat, Alec berkelit namun ia tetap sedikit terhantam. Dengan tetap menjaga keseimbangan, Alec menarik seraph dan menikam iblis yang mengendap di belakangnya tadi, gerakan tangan Alec terlalu cepat untuk diikuti mata. Setelahnya ia melompat turun, dengan berayun pada tiang besi di sebelah pertokoan.

Simon yang tadi di atas juga melompat mengikuti jejak Alec, dan mendarat mulus di alun-alun Cistern. "Aku melihat ke arah Gard, suluh-suluh sihir yang semula bersinar banyak di sana mulai bergerak menuju Dataran Brocelind."

"Biarkan saja, Kunci sudah tumpah di sana. Ada peri juga, terlebih Luke bersama packnya bersiaga di tempat itu." Jace bahkan merasa tempat ini lebih mengkhawatirkan, "Di sini iblis juga terus berdatangan," ia mengamati sekeliling, melihat iblis menakutkan yang berjalan seperti orang bongkok sambil mendengungkan suara-suara aneh, tidak sedikit juga yang menguarkan bau busuk. Memandang lebih jauh, beberapa Konklaf dari berbagai Institute, warlock, dan vampir yang tiba-tiba sudah berkumpul kembali juga bertarung di antara pertokoan dan perumahan.

"Aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini," Simon melompat maju dengan ringan, mencabik iblis terdekat, cabikannya tepat mengenai perut yang kemudian menumpahkan cairan kehitaman. "Sampai aku merasa kalau tidak ikut perang seperti ada yang kurang—ini lebih menantang dari semua game yang pernah aku tamatkan." padahal seingatnya dulu, saat pertama kali ia terjun ke medan pertempuran yang tidak rata, lengkap dengan mayat di mana-mana. Ia benar-benar takut sampai susah bergerak. Bahwa kenyataan bertarung seperti ini berbeda dengan game—keadaan ini terlalu acak.

Jace juga melalukan hal sama, fokusnya pada seekor iblis raksasa yang menghentak-hentak saat berjalan. Ia menggunakan pedang seraph ganda. Mengayunkannya ringan, sambil melompat ia mengarahkan seraphnya ke iblis yang paling besar itu. Meskipun berhasil ditusuk iblis itu tidak mati, bahkan hanya mengeluarkan desisan seperti bara api yang tersiram air. Tepat saat ia akan menyerang lagi, sebuah benturan mengenainya. Jace terlempar ke belakang dan membentur seekor iblis yang menggelepar karena tertusuk seraph milik Alec, itupun ia masih meluncur terguling beberapa meter.

"Jace!" Alec berlari menghampiri Jace dan menariknya untuk berdiri, terlihat parabatainya itu terhuyung akibat menerima serangan telak. Jace meringis kecil sambil memegangi dadanya yang terhantam, yang kemudian ia bahkan sampai batuk darah. Clary sudah mendekat, menggantikan Alec merangkul Jace. Saat Alec melihat siapa yang menyerang Jace, seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah pucat.

Azazel melangkah dengan kecepatan mengerikan, bahkan sesekali hilang lalu muncul lagi. Di belakangnya Marax dan Yanluo mengikutinya dengan tak kalah menebar aura gelap yang begitu mematikan—mata mereka menyala dan terlihat keji. Sosok-sosok iblis terkuat di neraka muncul dalam satu barisan di Alicante. Dalam sekejap dua iblis dengan kedudukan tinggi di neraka itu mengikuti cara Azazel dalam bergerak secara cepat dan kemudian menyerang.

Simon yang berada di sisi terdekat menjadi sasaran pertama, Marax mengincarnya. Iblis itu menerjang, sedikit bergelut dengan Simon di rumput dengan tanah basah yang mengotori pergulatan mereka. Cakar tajam Simon berusaha menghujam ke dada Marax, tapi iblis itu menangkap tangan Simon cepat, lalu memelintirnya dengan kejam—terdengar bunyi tulang patah diikuti jeritan Simon yang parau.

Clary yang melihatnya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, ia dan Jace sudah dihadang Yanluo. Dan kemarahan membuat benak Clary mengirimkan visualisasi, rune baru dengan lengkung-lengkung yang pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya, hanya ada beberapa matriks tambahan yang menjadikannya pelengkap. Ia menggumam pelan, "_Mené mené tekél ufarsin_," _dihitung, dihitung, ditimbang, dan dipecah_. Ia butuh stela sekarang, tapi punyanya sudah hilang terjatuh saat menghindari serangan iblis tadi.

Jeritan Simon terdengar lagi, dengan Alec yang melesat cepat ke arah Marax. Ia mendarat tepat berada di sebelah Simon, dan serapnya tertusuk ke bahu Marax. Tapi saat itu juga ia merasakan cipratan darah mengenai mukanya, anyirnya tercium dengan jelas dan pekatnya darah itu masuk ke bibirnya.

"SIMON!" Alec menangkap tubuh vampir itu, tak dihiraukan wajahnya yang belepotan darah. Itu adalah darah Simon, dan bahwa tubuh yang ditangkap Alec itu tidaklah utuh—tubuh Simon hanya tinggal tubuh dengan leher yang terpenggal, kepalanya tak jauh dari kaki Marax yang kukunya panjang dan runcing. Alec ambruk ke tanah, melepaskan tubuh itu. Tangannya yang bergetar tidak bisa memegang seraph dengan baik.

Tapi Alec bahkan tidak perlu membalas Marax, bahwa kutukan _Cain_ telah menimpa iblis itu. Marax menerima balasannya karena telah membunuh Simon—salah satu pemilik tanda _Cain_ di dunia ini. Penderitaan yang dialaminya akan tujuh kali lebih mengerikan dari mengerikannya ia membantai sang pemilik tanda. Jeritan melengking Marax begitu menusuk telinga. Dan Clary yang berlari menuju jasat Simon hampir diterkam Yanluo, kalau saja Jace tidak dengan cepat berdiri di antara Clary dan iblis itu, dan berhasil menahan serangannya. Itu pun hanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali terhempas dan membentur tiang besi di pinggir alun-alun Cistern.

"Simon!" air mata Clary tumpah, ia sudah pernah melihat Simon mati sebelumnya, tapi ini terulang lagi. Dan kali ini mati yang benar-benar mati. Ia menatap nanar pada sekelilingnya, Jace yang sudah tersudut, beberapa tubuh-tubuh mati dan merahnya darah berceceran di sekitar rumah dan pertokoan. "Stela! Aku perlu stela!"

Alec sempat meraih saku celananya, dan melemparkan benda putih ramping panjang itu ke Clary sebelum ia melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan Azazel. Ia berhasil menghindar dengan susah payah, bahwa Simon telah mati maka Rune Persekutuan tidak berfungsi padanya, ia tidak lagi memiliki kegesitan seorang vampir. Ia juga merasakan nyeri pada seluruh tubunya, bahwa luka fisiknya itu sudah cukup parah.

"Kau.." suara Azazel masih serak, menggeram seperti saat terakhir kali Alec mendengarnya. Azazel agaknya mengenali Alec. "Magnus Bane keparat itu akan bagaimana jika melihatmu mati!"

Alec tidak bisa berkelit lagi, meski susah payah ia menghindar dadanya terkena cabikan tangan Azazel yang setajam cakar-cakar elang. Bahkan lebih tajam dari itu. Sementara Alec berjuang bangkit dan mempertahankan diri, Clary dengan susah payah menggambar sesuatu di udara, seperti kosongnya udara itu adalah kanvas yang nyata. Bahkan tangannya tampak kesulitan untuk bergerak, stela itu membakar tangan Clary karena terlalu panas.

"Aku mohon.." suara Clary lirih, seperti retak. Ia tidak menghiraukan tangannya yang meneteskan darah—stela benar-benar membakarnya karena terlalu kuatnya rune yang ia sempurnakan. Menggambar rune di udara itu bukan sesuatu yang pernah dilakukan, tapi goresan-goresan merah membara itu mulai terlihat, namun belum membentuk kesatuan utuh. Dan Clary masih tetap berjuang menahan sakit demi menyelesaikan rune itu.

Tubuh Alec tertangkap Azezel, dadanya dicengkeram. Darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari dada yang sebelumnya tersayat membuat Alec lemas dan kehilangan energi, ia tidak sanggup untuk melawan lagi. Saat Azazel mulai membenamkan tangannya jauh menusuk dada Alec, meremukkan jantung di sana, Alec bahkan tidak sanggup berteriak meskipun sakit yang dirasakannya itu luar biasa—hanya matanya saja yang membelalak nyalang, dan mulutnya terbuka memuntahkan darah yang terus naik dari tenggorokannya. Melihat itu Azazel tetap meneruskan kesenangannya, sampai dirasanya sesuatu yang berdenyut itu telah diam. Dan sedetik setelahnya tombak biru menancap di tubuh Azazel. Azazel mengerang dengan suara kering, ia mencabik tubuh Alec lagi sebelum melemparkannya ke tengah lapangan.

Tombak yang menusuk tubuh Azazel pecah. Dan pemilik tombak itu mengirimkan tombak biru menyala lagi secara bertubi-tubi. Semua telak menembus tubuh Azazel, namun iblis itu masih bisa bergerak. Menerkam sosok yang menyerangnya. "Magnus Bane, kau bangsat!"

"_MENÉ MENÉ TEKÉL UFARSIN_! PECAHLAH! HANCURLAH SEMUA IBLIS!"

Teriakan Clary diiringi pendar cahaya merah dari runenya yang bergulung-gulung di udara, cahaya merahnya naik ke langit membentuk lidah api yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Alicante. Rune pemusnah, yang pernah digunakan untuk meluluhlantakkan kapal Valentine menjadi serpihan-serpihan baja tak berguna itu kini melenyapkan seluruh iblis yang terkena efeknya. Azazel yang menyerang Magnus menjadi terbakar. Yanluo yang tengah dilawan Jace juga hancur. Di sekitar perumahan di mana tersebar vampir dan warlock, kini mereka melihat kekosongan, bahwa iblis-iblis di depan mereka telah musnah. Raphael yang memimpin di bagian itu terlihat bersandar ke dinding, bersyukur tidak ada yang harus dibunuhnya lagi.

Dan di Dataran Brocelind. Luke, Jocelyn, Meliorn, Maryse dan seluruh Lightwood kecuali Alec, bersama seluruh Kunci juga berdiri dengan rasa kemengangan, bahwa cahaya yang datang membinasakan seluruh iblis. Mereka bisa menduga rune Clary yang telah menyelesaikan semuanya.

Cahaya terang kembali menyelimuti Alicante. Bahwa menara-menara iblis juga berhasil diaktifkan lagi, memancarkan sinar keperakan yang berkilau. Menyinari alun-alun Cistern, yang menjadi banyak Pemburu Bayangan merapat ke sana. Dua yang telah gugur di alun-alun itu. Raphael berjongkok di samping tubuh Simon, ia memeriksanya, dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahwa sudah tidak ada cara untuk membangkitkan Simon lagi.

Magnus bergerak cepat lalu menarik Jace, mendorong pemuda itu untuk menyingkir dari samping tubuh Alec yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ia berlutut, memeriksa seberapa parah sayatan dan cabikan di dada Alec. Dan itu lebih dari sekedar mengerikan. Bahkan sekuat apapun sihir yang dimiliki Magnus, ia tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka sefatal ini. Terlebih, nyawa Alec bahkan sudah pergi. Meskipun sia-sia, Magnus tetap saja menyalurkan sihirnya, mengayam kabut kebiruan yang menyelimuti tubuh Alec. Dan ia melakukannya dengan begitu putus asa, ia tahu ini tak akan berhasil—tapi tetap tak akan dihentikannya.

"Alexander," Maryse berteriak, dan lemas dalam pelukan Robert, mereka ambruk di sebelah Magnus. Isabelle bahkan terlihat sangat terguncang, tak hanya mengamati Alec, tapi pandangannya juga terarah pada jasat Simon yang ditangisi Clary.

"Magnus, katakan kau bisa menolongnya.." Suara Robert yang biasanya penuh wibawa terdengar hancur, siapapun yang melihat kondisi Alec seharusnya bisa menebak bahwa Alec tidak mungkin tertolong lagi.

Dan Magnus tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seharusnya ia bisa menghadapi semua ini, ia melewati banyak waktu. Banyak kematian yang dilihatnya, banyak pula ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi ada perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan, bahwa benar adanya—ia tidak akan pernah bisa kehilangan Alec. Tidak untuk sekarang dan tidak untuk masa depan. Ia tidak akan rela—tidak sama sekali.

"Alexander," suara Magnus terdengar parau, ia lebih terguncang—selama 800 tahun hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasa sesakit ini. Bahwa perih yang dirasakannya membawanya teringat pada seluruh memorinya bersama Alec. Senyum manisnya, dengan _dimples_ yang menjadikan Magnus gemas. Atau tawa bahagianya saat Magnus melontarkan lelucon-lelucon. Bahkan kemarahannya, rasa cemburunya. Terlebih bagaimana Alec yang manja dalam pelukannya, saat berbaring bersama, dan kemudian menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya seharian. Semua menjadi seperti film yang dipercepat di kepala Magnus. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, Alexander.." suara Magnus terdengar semakin menyakitkan.

"Magnus, kau harus menghentikan sihirmu." Luke sudah berdiri di belakang Magnus, menatap sedih pada kabut biru berpendar yang membungkus tubuh Alec. Sedang Magnus sendiri tidak mau mengangkat mukanya. Luke ingin mengatakan bahwa seluruh korban yang meninggal harus dibawa ke Aula Piagam, bahkan mayat Simon saja sudah dibawa. Tapi lidahnya menjadi kelu.

Maryse yang akhirnya bangkit, sementara Robert merangkul Isabelle dan membawa gadis itu menuju Aula lebih dulu. Maryse menyentuh bahu Magnus, ia pun tidak menyangka warlock ini akan sebegini merasa kehilangan atas Alec. "Magnus, Alec harus dibawa ke Aula. Ia harus mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir sebelum—" tangis Maryse terasa berhenti di tenggorokan, perih baginya untuk mengatakan. Bahwa dua putranya telah tidak ada. Semuanya tewas dalam perang. Tapi kemudian ia berhasil membawa Magnus untuk berdiri, dan sihir yang diciptakan Magnus pun padam.

Kehidupan Nephilim memang tidak pernah panjang, selalu terbunuh dan terus terbunuh.

-o0o-

"Kau begitu mencintainya?"

Suara Tessa Gray mengusik Magnus yang duduk menyepi di undakan Aula Piagam, tempat itu menjadi begitu tenang meski di dalam Aula masih banyak yang berkumpul. Ia belum mau menanggapi Tessa, justru kembali asyik memainkan jemarinya yang memercikkan cahaya kehijauan yang kemudian meloncat lepas seperti kunang-kunang. Dan bahwa Alec suka memperhatikan jemarinya saat ia melakukan itu. Menurut Alec itu indah. Semua tentang Alec memenuhi benak Magnus, meskipun Alec suka dengan percik apinya, tapi terkadang melarang Magnus untuk melakukannya di depan umum, menurutnya itu terlalu mencolok.

Tessa mengamati jemari Magnus dengan tidak tertarik, ia merasa Magnus yang seperti ini lebih parah daripada Magnus yang biasanya terlihat meledak, dan meriah dengan hujan warna-warna yang memenuhi tubuhnya. "Kau bahkan tidak ikut ke pemakaman," ia kembali berbicara, berharap Magnus akan menanggapinya.

Dan kemudian Magnus menghela napas, "Tessa, bisakah kau meninggalkan aku?" ia mengepalkan tangannya, memadamkan seluruh nyala di jemarinya. Ia lelah untuk menyalahkan diri, meskipun ia tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi sepanjang ia duduk di sini ia terus berpikir, kenapa ia tidak datang lebih cepat ke Alicante. Setidaknya dialah yang akan menghadapi Azazel, dan bukan Alec.

"Itu bukan salahmu," ucap Tessa sebelum melangkah pergi, bergerak menuju hutan untuk keluar dari Alicante.

Magnus tercenung di tempatnya. Hidupnya akan terlalu sepi jika dilalui sendirian, ia berharap Alec yang menemaninya—tapi bahkan itu sudah menjadi hal yang tidak mungkin. Semua sudah sedemikian terlambatnya. Mungkin ia akan pergi untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru, tapi bukankah Brooklyn menjadi tempat menetapnya yang begitu nyaman. Meskipun ia akan berhenti jika tetap di sana, lalu sampai kapan. Beberapa ratus tahun lagi, saat ia akan menjadi lupa dengan bagaimana wajah Alec. Tidak—bahwa melihat wajah kematian orang yang begitu kau cintai itu akan menjadi kesedihan yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Itulah sakitnya menjadi abadi.

Ketika dilihatnya Jace kembali bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Lightwood, Magnus mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Berjalan cepat dan melintas di sebelah Jace dalam diam, Jace sendiri sampai tidak berani menyapa saat melihat raut wajah Magnus beserta matanya yang begitu tajam berbahaya. Dan arah yang dituju Magnus adalah nekropolis—tempat di mana Pemburu Bayangan yang tewas di Idris dikuburkan, ia tidak berjalan dengan santai dan gagah seperti biasa. Tapi ia bahkan menggunakan sihir untuk berjalan cepat dan sampai pada tujuan.

Tanah di sana masih basah, dengan pualam putih berkilat tertulis ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, di atas nama itu terukir gambar Malaikat yang terbang ke langit. Dan di sekitar tanah itu belum ditanami rumput.

"Kau sudah terbang ke surga, Alexander? Tempat di mana kalian kembali jika kematian menjemput," Magnus meyentuh pualam, menelusuri nama Alec huruf demi huruf. "Bahwa kau di sana akan beristirahat dengan tenang. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan di sini, mengatakan salam perpisahan?" ia kemudian berlutut, dan merasa sedang jahat kepada dirinya sendiri. "Bahwa aku tidak menyukai gagasan untuk berpisah darimu, tapi saat ini semua sudah berakhir. Aku sedih, ya benar. Aku kehilangan. Dan itu harus membuatku seperti hidup dari awal lagi. Bahwa kau sudah sedemikian jauhnya berputar pada poros kehidupanku, kini aku harus memulai semua proses dari nol lagi."

Tidak menghiraukan dinginnya udara malam, Magnus masih bertahan di tempatnya. Ia sudah kembali berdiri, dan merapatkan mantel hitamnya karena merasa udara dingin menjadi semakin tidak wajar. Dan dengan tangan tetap menyentuh pualam putih itu, ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hanya saja itu tiba-tiba menjadi terasa berat, hatinya tak mengijinkan kata itu terucap—ada sesuatu yang ganjil menerpanya, mengatakan tentang perpisahan dengan Alec itu tidak akan pernah ada. Menepis semua pikiran itu, dan akhirnya ia merasa waktunya sudah cukup. Magnus telah siap untuk melangkah menapaki hidup yang selanjutnya. Ratusan tahun lagi—mungkin bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Langkah Magnus lebih mantap dari sebelumnya, meskipun sekali lagi pikiran anehnya mengusik lagi. Bahwa ia seorang warlock, tentu mempunyai firasat yang tajam. Bahkan mimpinya pun akan bisa menjadi gambaran masa depan. Tapi tetap sulit baginya untuk mempercayai perkiraanya.

Tapi bunyi tanah tergali dari arah makam Alec pada kenyataanya tidak bisa menipu telinga Magnus. Dengan kecepatan mengerikan ia berbalik, dan apa yang dilihatnya bahkan membuatnya bingung untuk memberikan ekspresi. Ia ingin tertawa sekaligus sedih—tidak mengharap juga akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya, menyihir sesuatu dari ketiadaan, memindahkan dari tempat yang sudah tergambar di benaknya. Dengan pelan ia mendekat ke arah makam Alec, memegang sekantong bening berisi cairan kemerahan—dari cara memegangnya bahwa sepertinya itu sangat penting.

Dan tangan itu terjulur dari tanah, menggapai keluar mengais-ngais mencari jalan. Menyentak pualam putih untuk menyingkir agar tidak menghalangi dari usaha mencari kebebasan, dan saat tubuh itu berada di atas, satu yang digumamkan dengan suara mendesis parau.

"Da..rah.."

Bahwa benar adanya. Tidak akan pernah ada kata perpisahan untuk mereka.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Sebuah ruangan luas dengan tirai-tirai berwarna hitam tebal, seakan sengaja dipasang untuk membuat sinar matahari di luar sana tidak berani coba-coba untuk mengintip ke dalam. Dan lampu penerangan kamar ini juga sedikit redup, hanya lampu tidur sebenarnya. Keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak dapat mengetahui apakah pagi sudah datang atau belum, terlebih seseorang yang bergelung dengan selimut tebal itu kelihatan tak terusik.

Seseorang lagi duduk menyilangkan kaki di sebuah sofa tunggal, menikmati rokok kecil berwana biru yang ujungnya terdapat bara api yang berkelap-kelip, asap yang meliuk pelan bahkan juga mengeluarkan warna pelangi. Bahwa sosok itu terlalu suka bermain-main dengan sihirnya untuk menciptakan berbagai warna pada apapun yang disentuhnya.

"Magnus," agaknya pemuda yang bergelung dalam selimut tadi sudah bangun, melempar selimutnya ke samping. Tubuhnya polos tanpa mengenakan apapun, kulitnya menunjukkan bekas-bekas keperakan tipis yang pudar, tidak akan begitu kelihatan kalau tidak diamati dengan jeli—namun tanda sepeti itu memang tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

Magnus mengangkat wajahnya, menarik bibirnya untuk menjadi sebuah lengkung senyum yang sedikit mengarah ke seringai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang rokok ke arah pemuda tadi, memintanya mendekat. "Alexander, darling. Kalau kau tidak mengambil sesuatu untuk menutup tubuhmu, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu selanjutnya."

Alec menyeringai, menerima uluran tangan Magnus. Namun melepasnya lagi untuk berjalan ke arah tirai yang menutup jendela-jendela lebar. Perlahan ia menarik—membuka tirai itu, dan cahaya matahari jatuh menghujani tubuhnya yang putih dan indah. "Terang seperti ini lebih baik," ucapnya sambil beranjak naik ke pangkuan Magnus.

"Apa kau tidak bosan denganku, Alexander?" tanya Magnus sambil mencium leher Alec.

Alec menengadahkan kepalanya, memberikan akses pada Magnus untuk lebih leluasa bermain di lehernya. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Atau kau sendiri yang sudah bosan denganku?"

Magnus menatap mata biru yang begitu disukainya, "Aku pernah berpikir, mungkin pada akhirnya karena terlalu banyaknya waktu, kita akan lelah untuk satu sama lain. Dan jika kau bertanya apa aku lelah, terkadang tentu saja—ya. Tapi justru itu menjadi sesuatu yang familiar, aku terbiasa. Lelah, bosan, kemudian senang, sedih, bahkan kita bertengkar, lalu berpelukan lagi keesokan harinya. Semuanya apa yang aku rasakan itu menjadikanku nyaman. Bahwa aku tidak mau kehilangan satu momen apapun tentangmu."

"Begitupun denganku," Alec masuk dalam pelukan Magnus, tubuhnya yang dingin bahkan dirasakannya menghangat. "Mungkin jika saat itu aku benar-benar mati, aku tidak terpikir akan benar-benar menuju surga. Tapi aku tetap berada di dunia ini, bersamamu. Adalah sesuatu yang lebih aku harapkan daripada surga itu sendiri."

"Ya," Magnus memeluk Alec erat, "Bahwa hidup panjang kita jauh lebih indah."

Hidup yang berjalan dengan lambat, seabad waktu mungkin telah berputar di dunia yang tidak membawa mereka ikut serta. Bahwa semua itu bahkan adalah sebuah rahasia, ketika mereka meninggalkan New York untuk memulai hidup baru di negara lain. Dan semuanya ini berawal dari seorang Daylighter yang gugur dengan darahnya yang telah masuk ke tubuh Alec—membentuk Daylighter yang baru.

* * *

Selesai! Saya tidak sekejam Cassie, yang dengan oh so sadisnya membuat mereka putus. Kehidupan abadi, saling memiliki selamanya. Hanya itu yang pantas bagi mereka.

Terima kasih kepada siapa pun yang mampir, baik membaca atau sekedar membuka. Dan bisa menyelesaikan fic ini merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan, bahwa Magnus dan Alec merupakan sosok yang begitu istimewa bagi saya. :')


End file.
